


Judas Contract: REDUX

by Rain_wander



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Brainwashing, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of Slade and Terra's prior underage relationship, Past Abuse, Trauma Recovery, abuse recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: When Raven tries to help Terra with her nightmares she sees everything and makes a decision to help. Opening herself up, Raven uses her own past pain to bound and form a real relationship with Terra and help her truly recover. Together the two of them will need to figure out how to inform the other titans of the plot against them, the blood cult and Slade Wilson himself.





	1. Of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> || I thought the Judas contract movie was good but there was a huge plot hole. When Raven tried to calm Terra’s mind after the nightmare why didn't she see/feel everything about Slade and what Terra had gone through. Just one movie earlier she saw everything about Damian and it bothered me like crazy. This fic was a little inspired by that but mostly by an amazing Terra rp blog nvertoolate. 
> 
> So this is basically a happier more Terra/Raven rewrite of the judas contract after the nightmare scene. ||

When taking in someone else's pain, even if the contact only lasted seconds there were always the visions. Well, visions was a term that didn't quite fit what happened, at least not completely. Raven would see flashes of the person's past, but the biggest take away was the feeling. These 'visions’ were always far more ‘feel’ than ‘see’, making the empath vividly experience that person's emotions and struggle as if she were them during said event. It was intense to say the very least and often left her with the desperate need to meditate just to shake it off. 

The very same thing had happened when she attempted to assist Terra that night when the teen in question was having one of her nightmares. Raven didn't usually get involved, opting to casually observe. After all, the others were far better at being openly caring than she was and Raven was acutely aware that Terra thought she was creepy.

This night, enough had been enough. No one else had managed to make any real progress with Terra and watching her suffer had become too hard for Raven to bear anymore. She was an empath after all.

Unfortunately, Terra hadn't taken to kindly to being helped, shooing them all away. Just as well, Raven needed to sort out everything buzzing around in her mind. It was like ghosts of Terra's past but a jumbled mess of fear, panic, sorrow, and disbelief. 

Damian, as usual, took things far too professionally. But if what Raven had seen was correct. Then his concern was warranted and she was going to need to make some hard choices.

“What did you see?” Damian commanded as if Raven had done some kind of wrong.

“Nothing and even if I did, it wouldn't be any of your business.” She was just as sharp as he was demanding. A knife to the hardness of his tone.

“Everything that goes on in the tower is my business. Just like it should be for all of you!” Damian spat.

“Last I checked, Kori was our leader. Not you.” Raven didn't wait for him to respond, she turned on heel and left Damian to stand there and pout.

 

Finally, back in the calm darkness of her own room, Raven sighed and took a moment to simply breathe. 

No one else had been inside of Raven’s room and there were good reasons for that. The room was decorated like something from a fantasy novel. The huge space gave the Titan a lot to work with but the wide windows that made up an entire wall of the room were a bit of a problem. Thankfully there were automatic shutters and Raven could control them herself. 

The glass of the window was covered in sigils, similar in nature to the others scattered throughout the room. Thankfully dry erase markers made removing, altering and adding sigils very easy and Raven was thankful that this way she wouldn't have to feel guilty about potential damage to the window. 

The room was divided by two wide bookshelves that ran from ceiling to floor and sectioned off a quarter of the room to create a small makeshift workshop sort of nook. The bookshelves themselves were lined adjacent to the door making the nook invisible to anyone who might look in from her doorway. 

On the other side of the door, on the left just as one walks in was a large wooden desk nearly completely covered in various items.

A thick, worn book sat, pages still open and marked with a feather tied to what looked like a singed stick of some kind. Candles were scattered all over the desk and room, some melted from previous use, others untouched entirely. Various other items spread across the dark wooden desk like a few smaller books, charms, small locked boxes, jars, writing utensils, small tools, crystals, stones, mirrors, photos, containers of incense and more nearly covered the entire surface of the desk.

Raven crossed the room, loosening the fastening of her cloak she pulled it off entirely and proceeded to give it a half-assed toss. It managed to land onto the top of her plain black dresser, knocking over a candle before falling off. A sigh, a few small soft steps, and the empath bent to nonchalantly pick up the dark fabric... The candle went ignored. 

Raven gave it one more toss, this time onto her perfectly made bed. This time it didn't slide off and briefly she thought about how her possessions had spent more time laying on that bed then she ever had, but if Raven were to get rid of it then the others would surely find out and worry about her well being. Raven turned her attention away, in the end, she would keep it. After all, her sleeping habits were improving slowly.

Fetching her favorite incense from her desk, a holder and a lighter, Raven quickly set herself up to comfortably meditate. Soon the empath would be able to properly arrange the disturbing image in her mind and understand what she had actually seen within Terra's.

\---

Terra had been struggling to fall back asleep since the entire nightmare affair. It had been bad enough dreaming about her trauma but then to wake up to all the Titans in her room fretting over her like she was some kind of...wounded animal.

She groaned and rolled over, curling up tighter with a weak attempt at cocooning herself inside of her comforter. It didn't help Terra feel any better, leaving her to fight the temptation to call out to Slade. He would only repeat himself; “Just a little longer.” “Soon we'll be together love.” She sighed, hating the wait.

It was another hour and a half before the sweet peace of sleep finally found her but Terra slept lightly, worried her past might find her again.

\---

Raven’s eyes opened and she drifted back down to the floor as if the weight of what she was now certain of was too great a weight for her to levitate any longer.

It was hard to be completely sure of the identities of all of a great many people who had started a witch hunt on Terra but watching-feeling Terra being tortured and tormented as such a young and good girl was nearly unbearable. This was one of the few moments Raven was even remotely grateful for the horrors she had been exposed to when Trigun had forced her to live in hell with him. It was hard for most of the things that happened on earth that would disturb most, to accomplish the same thing with her. 

This though...it hit so incredibly close to home that it was hard for Raven to remain calm. Terra was a victim here as well after all. Being saved by Slade Wilson was only the start of his plan. The way he isolated her afterward, kept slowly suggesting that everyone was the enemy, everyone was against Terra and only he truly understood and cared for her. Slow, steady and persistent reprogramming was easy due to Terra's trauma. Her wounds were so fresh she couldn't see that they weren't being healed, they were being poisoned, infected.

All of this was far, far too much like her mother's story. Sure she had mocked, even sassed her mother for joining a cult but at a young age, Raven had been allowed to see into her mother's past as a way of warning her against following the same path. For all of her life, Raven had hyperfocused on anything and everything in her and her mother's past that involved Trigun, overlooking many things the empath was only now realizing.

Slade was using the very same technique’s commonly used by cults to brainwash and recruit hundreds, sometimes thousands. The very same manipulative kind of suggestion that made perfectly normal people willing to commit mass suicide in just a few months time.

Her mother had been so afraid that she would fall victim to this same fate. Now Raven wasn't able to celebrate or feel grateful that she hadn’t because she was watching it happen to someone else. Someone she cared about, someone who deserved better.

Sleep eluded Raven that night like it so often did. But this time, the quiet dark stretch of time was filled with planning and a little spell for good fortune in her future endeavors. After all, from what Raven knew of Terra, this wasn't going to be easy.

\---

The next morning Starfire had the titans outside in the courtyard bright and early for combat training. As usual, Damian only really allowed Raven to stand close to him after an exchange of polite good mornings. Raven enjoyed the quiet sense of mutual respect she shared with Damian when he wasn't being the king of jerks. 

The Titans stood by and watched as Kori quoted the warlords who had trained her for probably the millionth time since Raven had known her. 

“Shall we dance?” Nightwing attempted to flirt only for Star to effectively whoop him in only a few seconds. 

“Everyone pair off. Those not fighting watch and learn.”

Seeing her chance, Raven approached Terra. The earth mover eyed her cautiously for a moment, but crossed her arms and focused on what was happening around them again. Clearly, she had no idea that Raven knew basically everything.

“Alright, Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, you're up.”

Jaime smiled, his suit covering his face as he stepped into the large open space.

“Hope that bug of your’s is ready to get smashed!” Beast Boy taunted, rolling his shoulders as he approached the other side of the opening.

“Go ahead and give it a try, grasshopper!”

“Begin!” Starfire’s voice was a starting pistol and instantly the boys were upon each other.

Garfield morphed into a rino, stampeding towards Jaime. The bug chirped loudly and Jaime responded in kind by transforming his forearm into a blaster. The shots missed as Gar shifted into different animals, first a cheetah, then a bird, then a bat and more all to dodge while still making his way to Jaime.

Blue Beetle kept it up, the shots constantly missing. The bug chirped in frustration.

“I know I’m trying ok?”

Suddenly the bug’s legs that curled over Jamie's shoulders sprung up and changed into canons, tracking Beast Boy's movements and blasting more precisely and automatically. Jaime laughed when he noted the difficulty Garfield seemed to be having with evasion now that the bug was assisting Jaime.

“Looks like the bug doesn’t want to lose!” Jaime yelled.

“Too bad it's gonna!” Beast Boy roared as he shifted into a bear mid-air and plummeted down onto Jaime. Suddenly the bug chirped and the shoulder mounted blasters fired a full power shot. The light completely engulfed Garfield before he was sent flying and skidding across the ground.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HE’S MY FRIEND!” Jaime yelled at the bug as he sprinted to check on Beast Boy. Starfire and Nightwing followed but only got a few steps.

“I’m good! I’m ok…” Garfield lifted his arm, as he rolled over and simply remained laying on the ground. Jaime bent over him.

“You sure?!”  
“Yeah, I moooostly dodged. The fall hurt more honestly.”

Jaime helped Garfield up and the two headed back to the group to watch the next pair square up.

“Raven, Terra. You're next.” Kori commanded once the boys were out of the way. 

Silently the two girls approached the clearing. It wasn't until Beastboy gave Terra a 'Whoop whoop!’ of encouragement that either girl spoke.

“Ugh…hope you're ready over there Evanescence.” Terra taunted, attempting to annoy Raven. Her response was a smirk and an equally sassy comeback.

“Evanescence? Really? Come on Terra you can do better than baby’s first alternative rock band turned meme.” 

Terra smirked back, her hands glowing as she summoned up her powers, Raven also reading herself.

“Wow, so you can actually be kinda fun. Who would have thought Nightwish here could make jokes!” 

The earth below Terra ripped itself free, her stance wide and low Terra began to levitate toward Raven, picking up speed as she went.

“Nightwish! That's more like it. Very clever. More obscure.” Raven’s reply was accompanied by a blast of magic towards Terra. 

The first blast of energy behaved much like a regular energy blast similar to something Jaime could fire off but when Terra tilted her airborne stone platform to dodge the magical energy bent and nearly struck her. Terra cried out in surprise and veered wildly to the left to avoid being hit only to notice a wall of magic being raised right in front of her. With only seconds to react, she clenched her fists and focused, the large stone she was on breaking into slices and splitting to form vertical platforms along the wall of magic Raven had sent at her. Terra was banking on her momentum allowing her to run along the platforms but her timing was too frantic and she instead stumbled and sprinted along them. The magic wall sending the stone slabs flying right as her foot left them.

With already very loose footing it was no surprise when Terra’s grasp on the vertical sprint became too unsteady and she slipped off of the second to the last slab. 

The blond only free fell for a few seconds before she turned her body mid-air, flinging her arms out and grunting all in Raven’s direction, sending stones of various sizes flying wildly in the empath’s general direction.

Raven frantically sent up a barrier, the stones smashing into it with such speed and force that they were instantly obliterated, creating a massive dust cloud.

When the rocks seemed to stop coming Raven stayed on guard, barrier still up as she closed her eyes. She scanned the area mentally and picked up Terra’s emotional response just quick enough to spin around and kick a stone away only to have another slam into her stomach. The wind knocked clean out of her, Raven managed to avoid becoming prone by ascending into the air and flying at Terra from inside the dust cloud.

“Can’t feel my vibrations if I’m not on the ground can you?” Raven taunted, her tone only a little more playful than when she teased Beastboy. Her answer was a rock pillar shooting up about a foot from her left. 

Raven purposely smashed it and used her powers to keep the dust from traveling too far from them to keep Terra blind.

“You’re right I can't. But this dust is all basically earth so…”

Raven quickly sent a wave of magical energy out, blasting all of the dust straight in the direction she could feel Terra.

“Ugh!” Terra’s hands shot up to her ears, her eyes shutting tightly. The dust had definitely damaged the camera in her eye and the magical energy had blown out her listening device. All according to Raven’s plan. What wasn't according to Raven’s plan was when Terra blindly started to send boulders flying in Raven’s direction. The empath narrowly avoided them, distracted by her concern that she might have actually hurt Terra.

“Terra! I didn't mean to hurt you! Let me make sure you're ok!”

“Shut up!” Terra yelled, still sending stones flying at Raven. The other Titans were starting to call out to her now as well but she didn't seem to care.

Things didn't seem to stop until a boulder managed to slam into Raven, sending her flying with a loud cry and a thud. Starfire was the first to reach Terra, a firm yet gentle hand upon the girl's shoulder.

“Terra please!” Kori pleaded, soon joined by Beastboy while Dick and Damian sprinted over to check on Raven.

“Terra!” The addition of Garfield's voice snapped Terra out of the fight or flight mode she had gotten stuck in. Confused and with her eyes itching Terra rubbed at them while trying to shrug Kori off.

“Wh-What... what's going on?” 

Damian opened his mouth, Nightwing stopping him before he started while he tried to shove the boulder out of the way.

“Give her...ughh...some air.” Nightwing only struggled with the boulder for a few more seconds before it was covered in an inky blackness and shoved in a different direction then he was pushing. Raven groaned and struggled to stand, earning her some help from Nightwing.

Terra looked on, a mixture of guilt and fear swirling inside of her.

Raven was roughed up but otherwise relatively unharmed. Being half demon had its advantages.

“I’m ok. Tired mostly.” Raven spoke smoothly but softly. Terra stared trying to think of something to say as Raven approached her with Dick’s help.

“I-I didn't mean…”  
“I know. That was a lot of dust. How are your eyes?”  
“Wh-What the hell? I just almost crushed you and you’re asking how I am?”

Before Raven could respond Kori and Dick chimed in.

“It’s ok. Raven’s alright.”  
“Yes. We’ll call today's training over for today. If your eyes are still bothering you, Terra, you should go wash them out.”  
Terra groaned and turned suddenly, storming off.

“Ugh! Get off me. What wrong with all of you?!”

Raven watched her walk away knowing that she needed to give Terra some time to cool off but that there was also no time to lose.

\-----

Terra had honestly expected Beastboy to come and bother her almost right after she had washed up after training. She had even gone to grab a snack to take back to her room and see him in the common room but he only smiled and waved. It was a nice surprise and Terra was enjoying some alone time after eating when a knock sounded from her door.

She sighed softly and rolled her eyes while she peeled herself off of her bed and strolled to the door in a cozie hoodie.

“Listen Green bean I reall-oh.” She started, cutting herself off when she saw that it was Raven at her door and the rather trendy change of clothes only added to her surprise. It wasn't often that she saw Raven in ripped up, black skinny jeans and a black band tee with the sides completely cut off exposing her dark blue crop top underneath.

“Wow. Wednesday Addams has a fashion sense.” Terra teased.

“Yeah, not something that was easy to grasp for someone who was born on a different plane of existence and spent most of their late childhood to early teen years in actual hell. But you know...I like looking nice sometimes.”

Terra’s eyebrow rose as her arms crossed but she said nothing. Raven’s expression hardened ever so slightly before she spoke again.

“Look I know I can be hard to get close to. We have that in common I think. But I came here because I need to talk to you about something important... privately.” Raven’s tone was flat but not as calm as it usually sounded.

Terra considered what Raven had said for a moment, expression hard before she shrugged a little and stepped aside.

“Come in.” Her voice was more curious now, less on guard.

Raven stepped inside and Terra closed her door, even locking it before she joined Raven closer to the center of the space.

Now that Raven was actually here, actually about to confront Terra she was second-guessing herself. Even superheroes get nervous.

A small breath, to steady, to calm.

“I don't want to make you panic but I’ll get right to it. I know about your connection to Deathstroke and I intentionally damaged the camera and listening device you had during our training.”

Terra tensed the second the words left Raven’s mouth. Her entire body burned with cold anxiety as she tried not to panic but ultimately failed. She was in a battle ready stance instantly.

“So you came here to finish the job huh?! Well, it won't be easy to take me out I-” 

Raven put her hands out in front of her.

“Terra calm down! I’m not here to kill you or anything like that! No one else knows but I did tell Damian that if he doesn't see me at dinner tonight to go to my room and find a letter I wrote explaining everything I know to him.”

“S-so what the hell do you want then?! Blackmail or something?!”

“To help you.”

“What?!?”

Raven took a tentative step forward, hands out in clear view. Terra tensed a little but seemed less panicked now.

“I saw your past. What your village did to you…”

Breaking out in a cold sweat, all of Terra's furry was knocked out of her as she struggled to not remember.

“I saw how he saved you…”

Her breath caught and her stomach dropped.

“And I saw how he kept you alone, fed you all the sweet lines you needed to hear. Told you that everyone else was against you, no one but Slade would ever understand you...love you…”

The more Raven spoke the more awful Terra felt and when she finally spoke her voice was tiny and fragile.

“H-how…?”

“When I tried to help you with your nightmares. 

When I heal someone I’m actually taking their pain into myself. That's why when I do it to someone who's badly injured I pass out. I feel everything they feel so they don't have to suffer. 

Usually, this comes with the added bonus of seeing and feeling parts of that person's past. I hate it but I can't control that part yet.”

“So why not rat me out? Why not tell everyone and stop me?”

“Because you're not a criminal Terra. You're a victim in all of this and I want to help you.”

Irritated, Terra tensed again, even raising her voice when she spoke next.

“I’m not a victim!”

“Terra I’ve seen this before. Everything Slade did, said...all of it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

“Let me show you.” Raven reached out before Terra could back away and the moment her finger touched Terra’s forehead she was eased into visions from the perspective of a woman but whom it was remained a mystery.

This woman was in her home, being abused by her family, much like Terra, was saved by a mystery man just in time, just like Terra. The man took her in, kept her alone and promised her all the things she could ever want, teased her with them while also painting everyone else as her enemy.

Terra watched this mirror of her own experiences all the way up until the woman was being offered as a bride to a literal demon, a monster made flesh. It was only then that Raven pulled Terra out of the vision and the blond fell to her knees in tears. There was too much, all of this. She was completely overwhelmed.

“Who...who was she?” Terra whispered.  
“My mother...that was how Trigun got to her…”  
“That was a god damn cult, wasn't it? That was how a cult turned her into a follower…”

Raven said nothing, the air heavy with the implication. Terra pulled her knees up and cried freely, great heaving sobs to the point where Raven thought she might be sick.

Terra hardly even realized that Raven was still even there, let alone that she had teleported out of the room then back again. Terra didn't notice much of anything until a gentle hand touched her shoulder and she nearly jumped seven feet, head snapping up with her fight or flight instincts on full alert.

It was Raven, expression gentle, her hand still on Terra’s shoulder and in the other, she held a cold water bottle.

“Drink.”

Practically shut down, Terra sluggishly obeyed as if on autopilot. Raven remained quiet but close and supportive.

Eventually, Terra stopped crying and Raven helped her up, sitting her onto her bed, making sure she drank the entire bottle and one more for good measure. Terra's eyes were empty, distant and she seemed like she wasn't even present in her own skin.

 

It was nearly an hour and a half later when Raven felt Terra move without any instruction or guidance. Raven was sitting on the end of her bed, meditating while she waiting for Terra to come out of her shock knowing that it was best that way.

Terra sat up languidly, hardly ever remembering getting onto her bed let alone laying down. She did remember the vision, however, along with everything it made her realize. Ever so slowly, meekly, Terra moved toward the end of her bed. She sat next to Raven, knees up with her arms wrapped around them. She stared out at nothing, but this time she was present albeit with her head nearly bursting with everything she now knew.

Raven didn't speak at all. Silently she opened her eyes, glancing at Terra without turning her head before joining her in staring ahead at nothing.

“Your mom huh…?” Terra's voice was so small and strained Raven wondered if she was going to be ok.

“Yeah…”

The silence returned, spanning only a few minutes but feeling like years. Terra didn't move a muscle and neither did Raven for a long five minutes. Terra struggled to completely wrap her mind around everything while also trying to think of something to say. It wasn't until Raven slowly descended onto the bed, no longer floating a foot above it, when Terra took a breath and opened her mouth.

“I just... it's all the same...all of it. I don't want to believe that everything was a lie. But I’m not stupid...I know Slade Wilson is bad news, but I thought everyone else, hell the whole world was worse…I was willing to accept everything Slade did because he made the world seem worse. ”

“I bet you never thought you'd fall for a manipulative murderer when you imagined your first relationship as a kid,” Raven commented rather dryly, regretting the words the second they left her mouth.

“Sorry. I shouldn't have-”

“No. No, you're right…” Terra sighed and let her arms slip away from her legs, loosening up a little.

“If kid me could see what I’ve become...well she'd probably think the powers are cool as hell but…” she trailed off.

It was in this moment that Raven realized she wasn't very good at comforting others outside of using her powers. It was frustrating feeling like she was just awkwardly sitting here trying pathetically to help.

“I just... I feel so stupid. You think after everything I’ve been through I’d know the difference between good and evil!” Terra groaned loudly, annoyed with herself.

“I understand why you feel that way but you really shouldn't. There have been thousands of cults over the decades and millions fall for their tactics no matter how strong or intelligent. 

At least you weren't far gone enough to not see the truth when confronted with it.” Raven hoped she wasn't coming off as preachy.

“Yeah, now I need to figure out how to deal with it.” Terra's eyes grew wide, a realization striking her suddenly.  
“Oh man, how the hell am I going to tell the others?! What the fuck am I going to do about Slade!!?”

“We can figure all of that out later. For now, it's important that you let yourself feel and hurt so that you can get it out of your system and start to heal.”

“Wait 'we’?”

“The entire reason Slade was able to get in your head was because you were alone. I might not be the warmest person in the world but I can make sure you're never alone again…”

Despite everything, the confusion, hurt and betrayal she felt, Terra smiled a little.


	2. Gathers no moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to amp up and time runs down for Terra and Raven. The two quickly learn how little time they really have left to prepare for Deathstroke and Brother Blood's cult.

When Terra woke that morning she lamented the rest she had lost to nightmares. Fortunately, they weren't bad enough nightmares to start an earthquake. Raven had been by her window, still awake, meditating.

Honestly, Terra had not expected Raven to stay with her all night. Sure she might have thought it was creepy when she learned of Raven’s insomnia. But now the knowledge that she was watching over her actually made Terra feel better about everything that had happened. It also helped solidify what Raven had told her. Alone Terra probably would have internally agonized over this far more. But she wasn't alone.

“Morning.” Raven greeted as she ended her meditation.

“Agh... what's so good about it?” Terra moaned as she threw her covers over herself. In her mind everything was awful and she didn't want to get out of bed.

“I never said it was good. Only 'morning’.” Raven retorted with a small slight grin.

Terra stayed quiet for a second before surrendering.

“I guess you did only say 'morning’.”  
“As in mourning the sleep I never get.” Raven quickly replied and Terra actually had to stifle a laugh. When Raven noticed the reaction she smiled a little.

“I should have known you’d enjoy darker humor.” Raven said as she crossed the room. Terra gave up trying to stay in bed and sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

“Hey, I’ll take pretty much anything over Green Bean’s puns. Dark jokes are way better.”

Raven approached the door and Terra found herself tensing slightly, an awful hot anxiety rising up at the thought of being alone. Raven had made sure to tune herself to Terra's emotions ever since she found out the truth. This meant that Raven could pick up on Terra's anxiety the moment the blond felt it.

“I’m just going to go wash up and change. You have a few minutes to do the same before I come back.” She offered an explanation to an unspoken question.

Terra avoided eye contact, but she felt a little better.

“Thanks...I don't really want to be alone right now. I took the broken coms device and camera out and they’re in a small case in my drawer. I know he can't hear me but I’m afraid of hearing him... I'm so used to him being in my head you know?”

Raven nodded and pointed up at her own head.

“I can hear my father pretty much all the time. So yeah, I probably know better than most.”

Terra looked up at Raven as if she was only just remembering now that Trigun was sealed in the red gem on the empath's forehead.

“So I guess what I heard was true huh.”  
“Yes. It’s the only way I can make sure he stays sealed.”  
“Well, that fucking sucks. If you don't watch him literally all the time and put up with his crap then what?”  
“He ends the world.”

Terra sat stunned for a second at both the weight and honestly of Raven’s response.

“Holy shit…” Terra muttered in disbelief. Raven didn't respond, choosing to stand and wait for a moment to see if Terra had anything more to say. When a few long silent minutes passed Raven left the room with a quiet, “I’ll be back.”

Alone with her thoughts now it wasn't hard for Terra to feel at least a little sorry for Raven. She had heard about Raven’s interdimensional demonic father, that the Titans had helped the Justice League stop him before and that he was now trapped in the gem on her forehead but she never knew why or any details.

Now that she was trying to pull herself away from Slade, Terra just wanted every piece of him gone from her life. Trying to imagine the one responsible for most of your suffering as a permanent consciousness, watching and speaking to you...it was absolutely insane to Terra.

How was Raven able to stand it, let alone be happy despite it? How was Raven able to bear that constantly? Terra found herself lost in thought, trying to figure Raven out as if she were some puzzle.

Terra washed up and changed almost entirely on autopilot, until there was a knock at her door followed by a quiet, “It’s me.” Before Raven opened the door and stood in the doorway.

“Ok before we deal with any of my heavy crap I need breakfast and a tall mug of black coffee.” Terra finished fixing her hair and turned to Raven.

“I know a place. My treat.”  
“What if-”  
“Don't worry. I placed a ward on you.”  
“Ok??”  
“A ward is a kind of protection spell that keeps something away. I can't keep him away entirely but I can make it very hard for him to find you while you're near the tower or me.”

Terra brightened at this, approaching Raven with a smile of relief.

“Oh my god, then you can keep me safe! I don't need to worry about what will happen or how I might feel when I see him again.”  
“No. I can't keep him away entirely. I can't make it so you never see him again and trying to hide from him won't solve anything. He’s got a lot of money riding on this and he doesn't strike me as the kind of man to let go of that without a fight.”

Terra's heart sunk but she knew Raven was right. Annoyed she groaned and marched out of her room, leaving Raven to follow.

“Ugh. Breakfast. Black coffee.”

Raven took the lead wordlessly.

\-------------

The two girls made their way to a small coffee shop that Terra had never even heard of. The line was a bit annoying but once they were able to place their orders the girls were able to find a comfortable corner of the shop to sit.

Terra pulled her chair out after placing her breakfast sandwich and coffee down onto the table as her eyes flicked over to Raven’s tea.

“Tea huh. Always thought of you as a black coffee kind of girl. That sugary garbage is a surprise too.” Terra observed as she sat.

“life itself is bitter enough.” Raven remarked flatly and with a completely serious expression as she picked up the absolute, diabetes-inducing monstrosity that was her crapé.

The comment Raven had made coupled with the absurdity of watching a very underwhelmed, goth, half demon girl eating something that looked sugary enough to come out of a kid’s cartoon made Terra nearly choke laughing.

Raven remained mostly unphased, only smiling a little at her friend’s reaction.

When Terra regained her composure she started unwrapping her sandwich to eat as well. Things stayed quiet between the two for a long five minutes before Terra remembered something.

“Hey, you said you had some kind of arrangement with Damian yesterday. If he didn't hear from you then I’d be screwed. You stayed with me all night…”  
“Don't worry I sent him a text.”  
“You actually own a phone?”  
“I almost never use it...but yeah.”

The idea of Raven using any kind of technology clashed so hard in Terra's mind that she couldn't even picture it.

Raven finished eating first, waiting quietly with her tea while Terra sipped at the end of her coffee and crumpled the wrapper from her sandwich. She sighed and Raven tried to pick a place to start.

“If you need more time before we tell the others, I understand.”  
“Yeah, I do...I guess you probably don't need to ask how I feel. You can sense it or whatever right?” Terra sighed.

Raven leaned forward on the table, her voice quieter when she spoke to Terra next, they were still in a public place after all.

“I can, but as cleché, as it sounds, talking helps.”  
“What's the point? You already know everything.”  
“Sometimes it's more about venting. You're still going to need some time to process everything, confront him and get closure for any significant improvement though.” Raven explained before finishing off her tea.

“You're starting to sound like a therapist or something.”  
“I’m only speaking from experience.”

There it was again, a reminder that Raven had survived the unimaginable.

“What was it like?” Terra blurted out before realizing how terrible it was to pry into someone's past suffering like that.

Raven eyed Terra for a moment and the blond didn't know if she wanted to apologize or just stay quiet. Terra settled for the ladder.

“Imagine the worst place possible. Multiply it by a million and then give it several uniquely horrible layers. That's hell.” Raven’s tone strained slightly, her calm shell faltering for only a split second while she spoke.

“...Shit…” Was all Terra could manage for a response. Raven shrugged.

“When someone yells 'go to hell’ at me, now I can say with honesty that I’ve already been.” Raven’s tone evened out again and Terra nearly sighed with relief. The last thing she needed was to piss off the only person willing to help enough to lose them.

“Hey...you wanna get outa here?”

Raven’s response was only a curious raised brow. Terra stood, motioning for Raven to follow her outside and Raven did.

The bright, mostly clear day clashed with the claim dim lighting in the café making Terra have to squint for the first few moments that she was outside.

She walked silently, Raven alongside her quietly enjoying the cool wind that kept the day mild. They walked aimlessly for a few blocks, Raven realizing that, despite how she had spoken earlier, Terra hadn't wanted to go anywhere in particular. She had merely wanted to leave the café before it had gotten too crowded.

“Thanks…” Terra said it so quietly that Raven wasn't sure if she had really even heard anything at all.

“You don't need to thank me.”  
“...For staying with me. As much as I like being alone I’m pretty sure that spending that first while alone would have been a really bad idea…”Terra turned, making eye contact before she added.  
“And I know you like being alone, probably more than any of us.”  
“Yes and no. I’ll admit solitude is easier for me and my social skills are sort of still developing. Technically, Kori’s been here on earth longer than I have.”

“You're talking about hell again?”  
“Not just hell. I only came to earth a few years ago when I was 14.” Raven explained, confusing Terra.  
“Wait, how old are you now?”  
“16 soon.”  
“Wait I saw your Mom’s past! That was here. You're half human.”  
“Yes. But my mother gave birth to me on another plane of existence. A dimension of peace and magic called Azerath.”

Terra's eyes grew wide in surprise. She had always assumed Raven had at least been born here. Before she could say anything else, Raven noticed the lack of people around them and opened a portal.

“Come on.”

At this point, Terra didn't really need an explanation. Raven had done more than enough to earn some blind trust by now.

Without a word, Terra stepped through the portal, Raven right behind her.

Being someone who was very closely tethered to earth, the first thing Terra noticed was how different the ground under her feet felt. The vibrations, the minerals, everything felt completely different from Earth. The last thing Terra noticed before she was struck by the sights before her was the lack of life. It was strange to notice that the ground container no life. Normally there were bugs, worms, small burrowing mammals, something, always something. It was like growing up and spending your entire life without ever experiencing true, actual silence and then having it suddenly thrust upon you.

The dead, silent and empty ground made Terra feel wrong on a level she had never thought possible. But before the feeling could overwhelm her she was struck by the sites before her.

Rubble and debris of what looked like a once stunning civilization lay all around her bathed in the cool blue light of the swirling galaxies overhead. It was hauntingly beautiful and Terra realized that for a moment she hadn't taken a breath.

“This was Azerath…” Raven’s voice cut the horrible silence, bringing a warmth the Terra that she suddenly felt starved for.

“Wh...What the hell happened?” it was practically a whisper. There were no birds, no chirping crickets, absolutely nothing living at all.

“I was stupid enough to bring my father here…”  
“ _He_ did this? What about the survivors?”

“I'm all that's left.” Raven held her arms out, to emphasize her statement. Terra's eyes widened.

“So...this was your home...and your Dad shows up and just...nothing is left at all?”

Raven’s answer was the quiet aversion of her gaze. Terra could hardly believe it.

“If you don't watch him. This is what happens to earth...”  
“Yes…”

Just then the stone on her head flashed briefly, making Raven’s expression twist into one of hate and disgust.

“What!?” Terra was instantly worried.  
“Dad’s laughing. Talking about how it feels when all of the lives in a world are smothered out by him…”

Terra opened her mouth to say something but Raven cut her off.

“That's not what upset me. He says that crap all the time.

What upsets me is when he talks about what he wants to do to my friends…”

Scowling, Terra took a step forward, pointed directly at the stone and yelled.

“Hey fuck you, asshat!”

Completely blindsided by this, Raven exploded into a fit of laughter, covering her mouth and stomach. Terra was so taken aback by the sudden and strange reaction that she took a step away.

“W-what the hell’s so funny?”

Raven tried to collect herself, it took a few moments but she managed to calm to small giggles.

“No one has ever done anything like that ever and it was just so out of nowhere! He’s so pissed off now, you're amazing!”

“Ha! Good!! Fuck your Dad.” But Terra lacked her previous passion, grinning instead. Raven’s laughter was so rare and beautiful that it was hard to not smile back at least.

“So why did you bring me here?”  
“I thought it might help if I opened up a little more.”   
“As much as I appreciate it, I think I wanna get the hell out of here now. This place feels wrong…”

With a nod, Raven opened a portal back and the pair headed back to the tower.

\--

Home again. Home, that word had come so naturally to Terra now that she knew the truth. That this _was_ her home, no matter what Deathstroke had tried to make her think.

Walking the halls of the tower with Raven, Terra sighed and was torn between trying not to think about Slade and trying to figure out how to take him down.

“Raven?” Her voice was quiet but the empath heard regardless.  
“Yes?”  
“I think I do need a little time alone. Just to think things over and only until tomorrow I think.”  
“Sure, on a few conditions. I want to dispose of the damaged camera and earpiece, I see you at all the usual scheduled combat practices and meeting, and I keep an eye on you with my powers.”

Terra felt a little like she was being babied or something to that effect and for a moment her old habits kicked in and she got annoyed. However, nearly instantly Terra caught herself and took a breath. This was to help her, to protect her.

“Sure. No problem.”

The two made their way to Terra's room where she handed the spy like devices to Raven. With a nod, Raven took her leave, making sure to train her powers on Terra but not to seem suspicious during the day's meetings and training.

The rest of the day went by without incident. Training, meeting, and everything in-between went smoothly. Near the end of the day, Raven quickly swung by Terra’s room with a mug of tea for herself and a mug of hot cocoa for her friend. Grateful for the warm sweet comfort drink, Terra smiled and the two parted after a quick goodnight.

\-------------

The next morning we met with very similar slight annoyance as the previous one. Terra opened her eyes at a time that was far too early for most due to another, but less aggressive nightmare. Unable to get back to sleep and a little rattled, Terra gave up and got dressed for the day.

It wasn't until later that morning that Raven decided to make her move. She had approached Kori and Dick last night in secret and now it was time.

A knock sounded from her door and Terra answered, not at all surprised that it was Raven. For a brief moment Terra realized that had she been bothered by Raven like this prior to learning the truth about Slade, Terra probably would have gotten very annoyed, to say the least. Now Raven’s presence was welcome and growing increasingly pleasant the more Terra got the know her.

“Hey.” She greeted with a small smile.  
“Hey. Emergency meeting in the common room in two minutes.” Raven sounded flat and as smooth as usual.

A small panic sprung up in Terra, instantly she was worried that the others had found out about her arrangement with Deathstroke. Raven sensed this and spoke up.

“Don't worry. They don't know.”  
“Oh god, good.”  
“We should probably talk about how we're going to tell them soon. The longer we wait the worse and more complicated things will get.”  
“Yeah...later though…” Terra sighed and Raven nodded.  
“I’ll meet you in the common room then.”

Terra nodded and Raven turned to leave, her cape fluttering ever-so-slightly when she turned.

\--

Terra walked into the dark common room but before she could find the light switch the room exploded into view with shouts of “SURPRISE!”

Acting on reflex, Terra panicked and summoned up the concrete from the tower’s floor to her defense.

“Whoa!” Beastboy yelled while Raven dashed forward. Damian nearly dropped the 'Congratulations’ banner he was holding to throw batarangs but was stopped by Dick. Jaime flinched and Kori gasped in surprise, it was only Dick and Raven who didn't seem surprised.

“Terra, it's ok!” Raven stopped just a few feet from the earth mover and Terra almost instantly calmed at her voice.

“Wh-what is this?” She asked in confusion, lowering her guard.

Beastboy morphed into a small monkey and jumped on to Terra's shoulders.

“It’s a party!” He exclaimed.  
“Yes. It was Raven’s idea to celebrate the one year anniversary of when you first joined us.” Starfire added as she helped fix the banner to the wall.  
“Congratulations Terra.” Dick offered proudly followed by Damian saying the exact same thing but in a much more standoffish way.

Emotions welled up and Terra had to wipe away a few stray tears. She hadn't had anything close to a party in so long. It felt so normal, so genuinely nice that she was a little overwhelmed.

“N-no one’s ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you...everybody.” She glanced at Raven as if to say something more but before she could, Beastboy used his tail to hold up his phone and snap a selfie. Terra was actually smiling a genuine smile, small and almost timid. Raven couldn't help smiling back, after all, it was rare to see the blond genuinely happy.

Music, dancing, games, pizza, cake and more selfies than anyone could count except for Garfield followed. The party was actually fun for even the most grumpy and usually more recluse of the Titans. Raven and even Damian joined in the dancing games. Damian even loudly jokes about how much cake Raven was eating which somehow spiraled wildly out of control and turned into Jaime and Garfield trying to see who could eat the most pizza while blindfolded.

It was the most fun Terra could remember having in her life.

A small digital notification sounded from the computer room. Dick was the first to notice and he immediately left with Kori to check it. Damian was quick to follow and Raven noticed next. Making the choice not to follow, Raven instead shut off the music, which in turn got the attention of Terra, Beastboy, and Jaime.

“Hey what gives Raven?” Jaime turned away from his cake.  
“Yeah wha-” Beastboy started but was cut off by Terra.  
“Wait do you guys hear that sound?”

Raven opened her mouth to explain just as Damian rushed back into the room.

“The computer with Blood’s files found something!” He practically yelled.

Terra tensed slightly and Raven briefly made eye contact with her. Damian noticed but decided to bring it up later.

The computer had found a new lead. A private laboratory that was originally owned by a Doctor who was reported dead years ago publically, but whose body was never recovered was now being paid for by Brother Blood. Naturally, the Titans needed to check out this laboratory considering their recent investigation of H.I.V.E. and Brother Blood’s cult.

\-------------

The Titans headed out for the laboratory, Starfire, and Nightwing leading the team followed by Blue Beetle, Beastboy, Damian, Raven and Terra. Raven flew almost next to Terra but when she noticed Damian keeping a closer eye on the two of them than normal, she pulled ahead by a few feet.

They all managed to get inside without being detected. The room they snuck in from appeared to be some kind of large cargo area with massive steel shipping containers. The very limited light made it a little hard for Terra and Beastboy in his human form to see but there wasn't much need for concern as Starfire lead them.

With a brick wall at her back, Starfire leaned over to peek around it. In the next large and relatively empty room sat a personal workstation. A desk with a couple monitors and a computer, there stood a man typing. The same doctor that was supposed to be dead.

Beastboy morphed into a mouse and climbed on to Nightwing's shoulder to get a peek as well.

“Any idea what that Gizmo is?” He squeaked to Nightwing.  
“Nothing good.”

The doctor clicked on a few things and the computer started to delete everything he had been working on.

“He’s deleting. I vote we stop that.” Raven suggested, earning her a nod from Robin.  
“Agreed.” He brandished his sword.  
“That makes three of us.” Blue beetle’s arm changed into a canon and the beetle chirped.  
“Ok, four of us.” He added and the Titans moved in.

A green energy blast struck the desk next to the doctor and he jumped in surprise, Starfire had fired a warning star bolt at him.

“Step away from the computer and you won't be hurt.” She commanded. In response, the doctor backed up a step and pressed an alarm button that was just behind him. Robin threw a batarang just as all the other titans sprung into action, hitting one of the automated weapons in the wall that had come to life. The doctor rushed to shove assorted papers and folders into a briefcase, then he pressed a small button on the computer tower that made it self-destruct before he ran.

The Titans were more than busy with the small flying gun robots that functioned as the facility’s security system. Nightwing took off, trying to keep track of the doctor with Beastboy close behind and two gun robots chasing them both. With a growl, Beastboy took to the air for just long enough to get on top of them before he shifted into a bear and crushed them both with his weight under his huge paws.

Terra was struggling, with a good four or maybe five robots attacking her at once. She didn't have time to count. Stone slabs headed her call and rose up to form a shield as she tried to move. Getting pinned down would be very bad right now. Robin wasn't far and once he noticed Terra struggling just a little ways from him he jumped up and leaped from off of a tall, heavy metal shelf to launch himself through the air. While airborne, Robin twisted, throwing batarangs and destroying two of the robots. Terra jumped out of her cover and sent rocks at the remaining robots, destroying them by the time Robin landed on the ground.

Blue Beetle was having much better luck. The beetle helped him fly around and maneuver around the robots like this was all a game, his arm blaster making quick work of the robots whenever he got off a clean shot. Blue beetle turned a second too late And knew that he didn't have time to evade or fire at the two robots nearly upon him. Thankfully Starfire exploded in, arm barring both into a wall, the explosions having no effect on her exposed tamaran skin at all.

Movement caught Starfire's eye, and she spun, catching the doctor running outside in the distance. She spun around and called out to Robin, who was the closest to the doctor at the moment.

“Follow him. I’ll cover you.” Starfire ordered and Robin took off after the doctor like a shot.

The doctor ran outside, clutching his briefcase as he frantically looked for a means of escape. Robin was hot on his tail, the skills Damian had developed as an assassin under his grandfather made tracking someone like this easy.

Back at the laboratory, Raven and Terra where on the defensive, both running into each other and then away from the robots. Terra managed to send a stone wall flying up out of the ground right behind them as the two took cover, Raven added a force field over the top.

“Robin’s after the Doctor. Knowing him he probably has him in custody already.” Raven’s smooth calm tone was a stabilizer that Terra needed right now.

“Slade was the one giving the intel I collected to Blood. I never had direct contact with Brother Blood or his cult members.” Terra yelled over the noise in response.

“And there's no way Brother Blood or this guy know about you?” Raven’s concern was like a match lighting Terra's anxiety.

“I-I don't know…” Terra responded just as Nightwing rushed in and destroyed two of the robots that had Terra and Raven pinned down. The two jumped over the stone wall and right back into the fight now that the odds had evened out slightly.

Blue Beetle was being pushed back on a catwalk, blasting at the robots nearly non-stop.

“Jaime!” Beastboy warned from across the large room. Blue beetle turned just in time to get blasted by a group of robots that sent him flying with such force that he broke through the roof and landed outside on the street below.

“...ow…”

A few more robots rushed Blue beetle as he got to his feet.

“Oh, you wanna play?” His shoulder cannons activated, blasting the last of the robots into dust.

The rest of the Titans met outside, convening around Blue beetle. The robots were all in ruin now.

“That's it? Lame.” Terra exclaimed, hands on her hips but her heart wasn’t really in it.

Robin approached the other Titans with the Doctor at sword point, hands up. Robin’s sword rested comfortably against the man’s neck.

“What do you want to ask him first?” Robin scowled. The doctor took a breath and looked at the Titans.

“For Brother Blood.”

Before Robin could pull away the man dropped his briefcase, grabbed the back of Robin’s sword and forced it into himself, ending his life while the Titans tried to stop him. They were too late and as the doctor’s body lay bleeding in the street the Titans were frozen for a second.

“I didn't-!!” Robin started, his voice full of panic, Nightwing placed a hand on his shoulder, strong and comforting.

“You didn't kill him, Damian. It wasn't your fault.”

Starfire bent to scoop up some of the file folders that had spilled from the briefcase. Pictures of the Titans all taken in varying locations and settings but some so private it was as if the person taking them were in the room with each of them.

Terra narrowed her eyes and both she and Raven struggled not to react.

“Well, that's a shame.” Beastboy tried to joke and lighten the mood but went mostly ignored.

“Yes. I especially want to ask him about these…” Starfire muttered as she stared at the photos.

“Maybe...he was a fan?”

\-------------

Back at the tower Starfire, Nightwing, and Damian went over the evidence they had managed to collect while the others tried to go back to enjoying themselves. Unfortunately, they were having little success.

Raven gave up on the third slice of cake with a sigh of the futility of it all.

“Nothing like laser spewing H.I.V.E. drones to take you out of the party mood.”

Terra sat next to Raven, silent but looking annoyed.

“I’m beat, and I’m making lunch at the center tomorrow,” Jaime complained as he too gave up on another piece of cake, putting the plate down on the tablet and walking off to go rest.

“In more exciting news, I’ve been invited to be on Kevin Smith's podcast at Metrocon tomorrow!” Garfield exclaimed excitedly.

Just then, Dick, Kori, and Damian walked into the room, with Kori in the lead.

“Hold up, Starfire’s got something to say.” Dick grabbed the Titan’s full attention as he leaned against the doorframe. For just a moment, Dick and Kori shared a silent look between each other before she continued.

“With what we discovered tonight, we all need to be extra vigilant and not take **any** chances.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s Kevin Smith!” Garfield exclaimed, rising from his seat in annoyance.

“I didn't say don't do what you have planned, but keep your eyes and com lines open at all times. I have a feeling that whatever Blood is planning, tonight is just a prelude.”

Terra tensed, feeling a sickening anxious heat swelling inside of her. She was almost certain that soon things were going to come to ahead.


	3. Ch3: Murphy's law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If something can go wrong, it will. Terra and Raven continue to open up to each other and their relationship deepens while Slade's plans continue without his spy. Damian begins to suspect something is going on with Terra and that Raven is involved but his desire to confront the two is cut short by the assassin who has been studying them. This forces Raven and Terra to hatch an incredibly risky plan with the entire team's lives hanging in the balance.

Alone, sulking, sitting on the cold sand and tossing stones across the water was pretty much the opposite of how anyone should be spending their time after a party. Yet there Terra was, doing just that. The anxiety and guilt she felt regarding her involvement with Deathstroke and Brother Blood’s plans kept weighing more and more heavily upon her shoulders after the others discovered that H.I.V.E. and by extension, Brother Blood, had extensive and detailed information on the Titans... because of her.

There was still so much to come, the climax to Slade's plans were rapidly approaching and very soon Terra was going to have to confront him and tell the other Titans the truth. Honestly, Terra felt like crying, but something about the idea of crying anymore made her feel weak and sick.

“You look like you could use some company…” Raven’s voice pulled Terra from her reprieve and she turned her head to watch Raven approach and sit next to her.

“Sorry about the party…” Raven added.

“It’s other stuff…” Terra didn't need to explain, Raven understood.

Both girls sat with their knees up, arms loosely wrapped around them. Terra continued to use her powers to toss stones, Raven quietly joined her. Black energy covered a nearby rock and it was launched across the water, sliding across the surface instead of actually skipping. The wake left behind it was slowly spreading evidence that Raven wasn't nearly as skilled with skipping stones as Terra was. This earned Raven a small smile from Terra and that was enough to make it worthwhile.

“You're beautiful when you smile. Happiness looks better on you…” Raven complimented. Terra glanced away, a little bashful.

“Thanks. ‘Means more coming from you then Slade or Greenie.”

“If you don't like Gar that way, you should tell him.”

“He’s just a jerk…” Terra shrugged.

“Harassment isn’t something you should ever accept, even if it's unintentional.” Raven’s response was a little harder than normal, her tone a bit rougher. Terra considered her response for a second, making a small 'hmm’ sound.

“What?” Raven inquired.

“Kori was right. You are interesting to talk to when you get past the kinda creepy exterior.”

“Thanks. I guess that goes for you too, just with a mean girl exterior.”

Terra frowned, and Raven instantly regretted her reply.

“Sorry. I didn't-”

“No, you're right. I’ve been kind of a bitch. Mostly to you. I judge a lot and based on basically nothing. I’m the last person who should be judging others.”

“You're not perfect of course, no one is. But you're better than anyone too scared to realize their mistakes.

It’s easy to let your pain turn you into a monster and define you. It’s harder to own it and use it to make yourself stronger…”

“...a lot harder…” Terra quietly agreed.

The two sat there in silence for a few more minutes, simply staring out at the water before Terra sighed.

Raven shifted a little closer and now the two girls’ sides were practically touching. Terra welcomed the warmth. It was something she didn't often have the chance to enjoy.

“Want to know a secret?” Raven's voice was soft, calm but quiet. Regardless of the low volume, the statement got Terra’s attention.

“Shoot.”

“Azarath was a world of pacifist monks. There, I was just something to be feared. So it’s no surprise really but...the first time in my life where someone made physical contact with me and it wasn't to hurt me was when I met Kori and she took my hand.”

Terra stared, in shock for a moment.

“You're serious?”

“Yes.”

“Holy shit. So that's...like 14 years of people only touching you to hurt you?”

“Or not touching me at all...so...I’m sure you’ve noticed that I’m not very physical…”

“Well shit. I would be too. I can't even imagine how it must make you feel when someone just touches your arm or something.” Terra sat back, her hands resting on her legs.

“The first time Gar put his hand on my shoulder, I punched him in the face.” Raven admitted as if admitting to stealing a cookie and Terra laughed.

“Well if you're ok with it...we, well…you know what never mind…” Terra flushed a little.

“No, what?” Raven asked, curious. “Maybe...we could both improve on how we handle contact, with each other's help…?” Terra sounded almost nervous.

Tentatively, Terra’s hand moved toward Raven’s. The empath closed the distance, sheepishly taking Terra's hand. A small flush came to the blonde’s cheeks at the small silent act of affection. It was just hand holding, something that was supposed to be a childish and practically meaningless gesture almost all of the time. But with Raven’s secret in mind, her fingers interlocking with Terra's carried a greater meaning with it.

“Are you sure you're good?” Terra asked sheepishly.

“I’m more than good.” Raven had a small shy smile on her face the moment their fingers entwined. That smile didn't last unfortunately, as Raven remembered the ticking clock.

“I know we're kind of having a moment here, but we still need to figure out what we're going to do.

Kori is right, it feels like things are leading up to something big.” Raven’s tone fell considerably when she spoke. It was honestly the last thing she wanted to bring up, but time was running out. Terra's mood fell instantly as well, she sighed and her gaze grew slightly distant while her brow creased.

“I’m almost ready to tell the others... I just need a little more time…” she turned to Raven, expression pleading but honest and Raven was a complete sucker for her puppy eyes.

“...Promise.” She added.

“Ok...but we can't wait much longer.”

The two sat alone on the beach, their company only each other, the breeze, and their worries. Their hands still entwined, both reluctant to let go.

\-------------

No one could have ever foreseen the panic and dismay that was only a sleep away, especially when it had all started out so normal. Morning training, followed by everyone splitting up for what they had planned that day; but every single one of them was about to have their days completely destroyed.

Jaime was at the center making lunch on his own. A trapped chair pumped him full of enough electricity to short-circuit his beetle and render him unconscious and defenseless.

Damian left the tower on his motorcycle to go on a run of the mil patrol. He crossed the bridge that connected the island and the tower, to the mainland and the city. Turning into a more rundown part of the city, the bike suddenly exploded. Some kind of remote bomb had been planted inside and he was sent flying across the pavement unconscious and limp.  

Garfield showed up to Kevin Smith’s podcast recording at a yet-to-open Metrocon. A button that seemed relatively harmless teased his curiosity and when pushed, tranquilizer darts subdued the changeling.

Kori had just gotten off the phone and was feeling a little down about her cooking skills. A knock at the apartment door pulled her from her self-pity and she answered the door to find a gift box that claimed to be from Dick. Once she took the box inside, it exploded when she tried to listen in an attempt to guess its contents.

The last Titan down was Dick. On his way home, Dick rushed into the elevator only to have it skip his floor while accelerating to speeds most elevators are unable to reach. It stopped suddenly, and Dick only had a second to try the emergency hatch before he realized it was sealed and the elevator plummeted.

\-------------

Raven and Terra were in the tower, sitting together outside in the large courtyard. Raven was teaching Terra some meditation techniques to help with her control when she was suddenly struck by an awful sense of foreboding.

When Raven closed her eyes, her mind was instantly assaulted with visions. She saw the other Titans falling into darkness along with the shadows of two men. One was covered in and dripping blood and the other with only a single eye. The former reached for a sword on his back and Raven’s eyes shot open with a gasp, glowing a bright purple as she screamed skyward, her mind trapped in this terrible vision.

“What the hell?!”

Startled out of her own attempt at meditation, Terra was instantly on alert despite her confusion. When she saw Raven and realized she was screaming and stuck floating there, glowing, Terra took a risk. Without any hesitation, she grabbed Raven’s shoulders and gave her a shake.

“Raven!!” She practically yelled, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

Quickly becoming a little afraid of what was happening and her own lack of understanding, Terra stayed kneeling there for a moment before she got an idea. Terra reached down and took both of Raven’s hands in her own and squeezed firmly.

“Raven, please come back to us! We need you!” Her voice shook with her own emotion.

It was only then that the glowing and screaming stopped, and Raven snapped back into the here and now. Almost instantly she allowed herself a moment of vulnerability, by basically falling against Terra. She needed the warmth of another to help ground her even if it was only for a few moments while she caught her breath. Terra only hesitated a moment, before putting an arm around Raven’s back.

“What the hell was that?!” Terra’s voice shook a little, but she tried to sound strong.

“I need a second.” Raven’s response was muffled by Terra’s shirt as she spoke, still half curled into the blonde. Terra nodded and without thinking her hand began gently rubbing up and down on Raven’s back in a comforting manner. Raven flushed and took a breath before sitting up slowly and indirectly forcing Terra to let her go. Her cheeks were still a slight pink when she spoke, but Terra was too concerned to notice.

“The others are in danger. We're probably already too late.” Raven said gravely, and Terra felt her heart sink.

“Slade?”

“And Blood.”

“H-how do you know?”

“That was a vision. He’s coming for me next. We need to do something. We need to save the others.” Raven stood, a little unsteady. Terra reached out to help support her and Raven welcomed the help.

“Fuck. How?! It’s just the two of us and he could just show up any second!”

Raven took a moment to breathe and think, re-centering her mind so she was back in control.

“I might have an idea but it's stupid and risky and I’m going to need to trust you more than I’ve pretty much ever been comfortable trusting anyone else before…” Raven admitted.

Terra took a deep breath to steel herself.

“Ok. What do you need me to do?”

“First, we change and face this like Titans.”

Terra smiled, Raven smiled back tiredly and the two headed inside to suit up.

\-------------

Adjusting her gloves, Terra sighed in an effort to calm her nerves. Raven had been right; the plan was risky and stupid. Part of Terra didn’t even want to try it but as things stood they had no other option.

“I hate this…” She muttered as the two headed out of the tower. Raven had steeled herself, she walked right alongside Terra with her head high, shoulders square and not a single shred of even the slightest fear or apprehension. Her hood being up made her expression even harder to read giving her air of confidence and emotionlessness a greater weight.

“I trust you.”

“You trust me waaaaaaay more than I trust myself.” Terra sighed.

“Don't doubt yourself like that. Confronting Slade is going to be hard and this plan is really stupid but not because of you. You're the one part of this that I have confidence in.” Raven confessed, and Terra felt her chest swell. Raven had so much faith in her, and it was based on just a few days of the only real bonding the two have had. It completely blew her mind, but it also served as the best motivation. Slade had claimed that he too had trusted her with something of great importance. Though, now that she had the proper perspective on things, it wasn't even comparable. Slade was using her as a tool for dirty money. Raven, on the other hand, was trusting Terra to save the entire team while using herself as both bait and a means of tracking the others.

The girls stepped outside, and Raven closed her eyes and focused.

“He’s close. I can feel his greed.”

“Shit. I guess this is it. How far out did you want me to go again?”

“As far out as it takes for him to not notice you. I’ll find you.”

Terra turned and looked at Raven. There was no time left, she needed to leave before Slade was close enough to notice her at all. She grabbed Raven’s hand and the empath looked at her, wanting to let herself feel as afraid as she actually was.

“What if something goes wrong?” Terra asked, not wanting to let go of Raven’s hand. Her answer was a sudden pull into a tight warm hug and Terra instantly squeezed Raven as tightly as she was being embraced. This was how Terra knew that Raven was truly as afraid as she was and that she needed the mask to function. If Raven could do it, Terra could too.

They broke the embrace and Terra summoned the strength she needed from the belief Raven had in her.

“If we fail, I want you to know that you’ve been a great friend. I wish that we could have come together under better circumstances.” Raven admitted as she released Terra’s hand.

“God, same. I wish we could have been normal friends.” She added. “After all this crap, I'm going to deal with my baggage and we're going to do normal teenager stuff.”

Raven nodded, and Terra summoned up a patch of stone to float on, covering her tracks as she took off for the open water that surrounded the tower in the opposite direction of the city. She flew out for miles and miles until she couldn't see the tower anymore. Then, just to be safe, she whittled the stone down and hid behind a buoy, still floating on her stone platform. The wait would be long, and it would feel even longer given what was about to happen.

\--

In the interest of not being taken by surprise, Raven calmed her mind and focused on her surroundings. Even the slightest sounds carried on the gentlest breeze were carefully picked apart for any hints of her attacker.

The eerie calm was nearly becoming more tension than most could bare when a silenced pistol fired from off in the trees grew from the courtyard. Effortlessly, Raven summoned up a magical barrier and the bullet ricocheted off.

“Not bad.” Slade's voice came from the thick foliage, deep, powerful and filled with the kind of greed befitting a paid murderer.

Raven turned and watched him stride confidently from cover and toward her.

“You took the others…” she accused.

“Aren't you going to ask me what I’ve done with them?”

“Anything you say is just to screw with me.” Raven’s tone was flat, but a little rough, as if she was trying to hide either rage or fear.

“Smart kid. Where's Terra?”

“We haven't been able to find her since our last H.I.V.E. raid, but I’m going to guess she had something to do with those files we found about us.” Raven let a little more of her anger leak into her tone, but only enough to make Slade think she was disgusted.

“Hm.” He said nothing more, and suddenly sprinted at Raven, pulling his sword from his back. Raven reacted instantly, pulling magical energy up and in front of her while sending a few blasts of it directly at him. Slade moved as if he knew all along how and where Raven would attack, fluidly and effortlessly dodging everything. Raven clenched her teeth and tried to grab his ankle to restrain or slow him, but Slade was far too fast, turning on heel and spinning to slam his boot into Raven’s head.

The empath barely ducked in time, narrowly avoiding a hidden blade, but her once clenched jaw relaxed, and she smiled. Slade noticed too late, earning him a solid punch square in his jaw. He laughed a little and jammed his left fist into Raven’s stomach. She hacked loudly but quickly covered his hand with magic and flipped him head over ass by his arm. Spreading his legs out, Slade caught himself and slid his right leg forward, tripping Raven. However, Raven, instead of falling she flipped, kicked him hard in the shoulder and took to the air.

“I wasn't expecting a close quarters fight from you.” His tone was almost taunting.

“Tada.” She mocked with absolutely no enthusiasm.

Slade responded with quick and explosive gunfire, that Raven quickly blocked with a shield in one hand while blasting at him with the other. The smoke and sparks made aiming directly at Slade rather difficult and he made it impossible by throwing a grenade at Raven. It exploded the second it made contact with her magic into a terribly bright flash and she was completely blinded. Slade took his chance, jumping up and onto a nearby statue, then off of it, and crashing into Raven, sending them both into the ground.

“N-no!” Raven’s eyes glowed a red and black energy for a second as a mass of the same colors started to rise out of her, but it was stopped by the butt of his rifle slamming into the back of her head knocking her out cold.

“Finally. Honestly, thought she’d be more of a challenge…”

And as if Raven was something as mundane as a sack of potatoes, Slade carried her limp body away with him under his arm.

\--

About twenty minutes after Slade had left the island where Titans tower stood, a black mass shaped vaguely like a bird, glowing purple, rose from the ground and shot off into the open water.

Terra was struggling to keep her breathing even, to use the meditation tricks Raven taught her. The longer she waited for the more difficult it became to keep control, to keep calm. She couldn't panic, if she went back too early, Raven’s plan would fail, and all would be lost.

When the blonde had finally had enough and was about to head back, she floated out from behind the buoy and moved maybe two feet before she noticed a black mass rocketing towards her. Pausing Terra braced herself, not sure of what to expect.

It arrived, this blackness that vaguely resembled a bird, and it happily swirled around Terra. Her confusion lasted for only a second before it grazed her, and she was suddenly completely calm and knew it was Raven. It felt like the most raw and true version of her, swirling all around her and Terra couldn't help but admire how beautifully profound it felt.

“So, this is your soul self huh?”

Yes

Terra flinched, it wasn't like Raven spoke, more like Terra could feel her.

“Are you like, telepathic now?”

No. Different. Simpler.

“Ok. How long do we have until you explode or whatever?”

Two hours. Maybe.

“Maybe?! Shit, ok. Lead on.”

Follow fast.

Raven’s soulself took off like a shot and Terra wasn't far behind, trying her best to keep up. Raven traveled on an angle, ignoring the tower and heading for wherever the Titans were. She was actually just following Slade, following her body. The assassin traveled quickly and Raven was sure to stay just far enough back that they couldn't be detected.

Halfway through the city, she paused, Terra stopped, the strain of using her powers for so long was starting to get to her. The pair took a small break on a rooftop.

“Sorry. I know we don't have any time, but I need a second.” Terra took a deep breath.

Ok.

“Does being like that...hurt?”

Freeing. Still new. Rarely do this.

“Huh. Is that why you look like a magical blackbird and not...well like you?”

Maybe.

“Oh…”

Slade stopped. Titans close. It’s time.

“Crap ok. I'm ready.” Terra tried to steel herself. She was going to need to break in, smash at least one Titan out of whatever Brother blood was keeping them in, covertly and help them beat Slade and the entire Blood Cult. If she failed the Teen Titans were finished.

Terra. Hero. Titan.

Terra could feel all the faith Raven had in her, all the kinship and affection. It was a feeling of true genuine caring, acceptance, and love Terra hadn't ever expected from the Titans, much less Raven only a few weeks ago. Now there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she was a Titan, she belonged here, and she meant something to at least Raven. Something real, Something meaningful. All this time Terra had been looking for what she so desperately needed in the absolute worst place.

Terra wiped her eyes a little, clearing away a few stray happy tears and readied herself.

“Ok. Let's be heroes.”

Wordlessly Raven’s soulself pressed on and Terra followed. The two traveled to the slum area of the city, then the warehouse district before traveling directly underground from the side of a random massive steel shipping container.

They descended several hundred feet before Terra found a massive chamber about five feet from them. She stopped, a thin rock wall between her and whatever was happening to the Titans, to her family. In the dark of the tunnel, she took a brief rest.

“I think we're here.”

Yes. Need body now. Trust you.

“Wait!” But Raven couldn't wait any longer and her soulself moved through the wall and was gone, just like that.

Now Terra was alone in the dark of her tunnel, the rest of the plan completely up to her. The Titan's fate was totally and completely in her hands and the pressure made her anxious. But there wasn't any time to stand there and spin out of control, so Terra clenched her fists and got to work.

She could feel that the chamber in front of her was very large and had a few supports for ensuring the safety of those inside. Being underground meant that Terra had the advantage, the problem now was figuring out how to use that advantage.

Carefully, she moved just enough stone to get a look inside. Thousands of cultists, guards, machines, and weapons were stationed around and filled the massive room. There was a single very large exit to Terra’s left and to her right was the biggest attention grabber. There stood a huge platform where Blood spoke to his cult, standing around him were his guards and Deathstroke...Slade. But before Terra's emotions had a chance to run wild she noticed the last and most disturbing thing. In the middle of the platform was some terrible looking machine with each of the Titans strapped into it. Some were struggling, others (like Raven) weren't moving at all.

Furrowing her brows, Terra placed her hand on the side of her tunnel, her power flowing through the stone as she shifted the earth just enough to make the ceiling less stable. Just as she planned the chamber began to rumble without any further interference from her and the cultists looked around in confusion. The rumbling and shifting got worse until a few stones fell from the ceiling of the chamber, but it would calm soon.

It was the perfect cover. Terra used her powers to send one of the falling stones down just hard enough to smash Starfire's right power dampening cuff. The Titan leader wasted no time blasting the machine apart, thus freeing the other Titans, the room exploding into an all-out brawl.

Terra burst through the wall, flying down on a slab of rock and she was making a Beeline for Slade, flying at him as fast as she could. Her chest burned with rage, her eyes stung with tears and her throat scratched with the raw scream of his name as she pulled up stone and came at him with all the power and fury of a landslide. Slade dodged a few of her attacks but they were far too numerous and powerful for him to keep up with every single one of them. A stone pillar slammed into his shoulder shattering it and sending him flying, a huge stone wall rising to trap him in a massive circle with Terra standing atop a single peak, tears of rage pouring from her eyes. The rumbling around her only slowly getting worse as Terra's power leaked out of control more and more.

“Everything you ever said was bullshit! I’m just a tool for you to use! A bitch for you to fuck!” She screamed. Slade stood with a bit of difficulty.

“Love, no. Please. I promised we would be together.”

“You disgusting piece of shit. I can't believe I let you make me want you. You’re old enough to be my fucking dad you creep!”

“Terra, I saved you. I love you.” Slade's voice was sickeningly sweet and almost completely believable. Terra felt her insides twist, feeling a massive sense of self-disgust mixing with her rage as she listened on.

“Shut up!!”

“Terra please.”

“Shut up!!!”

“Terra, love…”

“SHUT UPP!!” Terra screamed as she grabbed her own head, overwhelmed and on the verge of exploding.

Cool smooth arms slipped around Terra from behind, pushing her flush against a warmth and comfort she recognized.

“Terra.” Raven’s voice was smooth, but not hollow or cold. It was a calm river slowly washing over Terra's embers, stopping her self-destructive fire before it even had a chance to start. Almost instantly Terra could feel herself being brought back down to earth, calming.

“Raven...did you…”

“I didn't use my powers yet. Do you want me to?”

“No. I’m good.” Terra shook her head. The calming effect she felt wasn't Raven taking away her pain or calming her mind. It was simply her own bond with Raven offering the comfort she very badly needed. Raven’s arms slipped away, and she stood next to her friend, tightly holding her hand.

“Don't kill him. Don't let him turn you into a monster.” Raven spoke to Terra while glaring down at Slade.

“I won't.” Terra squeezed Raven’s hand before they both let go and came at Slade.

At first, the fight was very give and take. Slade was now fighting with the objective to kill, not capture and wasn't holding back like he had been previously. The two Titans managed to keep up with him until he slammed his boot square into Terra's sternum and sent her flying and out of breath. Tired out due to the constant use of her powers, Terra struggled to get back up.

“I can handle you.” He taunted Raven.

“Don't be so sure.” She warned as her skin slowly changed tone to red, her eyes glowed red, and a second pair of glowing eyes appeared above her original set.

“Aw shit…” Slade muttered before Raven blasted him and sent him ramming into the stone wall so hard that it not only knocked the wind out of him but it knocked him out cold.

The rumbling around them was turning into a complete cave in. Raven turned on heel, the cultists and Blood mostly if not completely taken care of by the other Titans while the room came down. Terra was just struggling to stand in time to see rubble crush Slade like a gory pancake and Raven sprinting to her. The others were already at the exit screaming at Terra and Raven to hurry, the last thing they saw was Raven grabbing Terra as if to help her walk before the chamber completely caved in.

\--

“Incendit lumine.” The incarnation was spoken cool and smoothly, as a small almost flame-like light exploded to life inside the tiny, cramped, dark space. At the last second Raven had placed a force field around them and now that force field was all that was keeping them from being completely buried. It was a little tight and if not for the small ball of light Raven had summoned, it would have been pitch black.

The two were laying in the tiny space, Raven leaning over Terra in the morbid hopes that if her shield failed then her body could offer protection.

Raven looked around their tiny safe space and then down at Terra, her own discomfort from being so physical pushed aside for survival. Terra laid there limp, her eyes closed but their close proximity meant that Raven could feel Terra breathing.

“Hey…” Raven whispered evenly as she placed the back of her fingers on Terra's brow. For a moment nothing happened, and Raven grew concerned that if she used any more of her powers she wouldn't be able to maintain the force field.

Eventually, Terra did slowly open her eyes. Looking dreamily up at Raven she reached up and held the hand that was touching her face and made a small humming noise. Raven let a sigh of relief slip out.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. I've never used my powers for that long…” Terra's voice was strained, low and groggy.

“I need you to do one last thing. We're going to run out of air in here really soon. I can hold up our barrier but after making that small light ball I can't spare any more energy.”

Terra nodded and sluggishly held her free hand up.

“I can try…” Focusing as hard as she could, Terra struggled to move the earth above them just enough to allow fresh air to get to them. She was so weak and drained that it felt like she was trying to move a mountain. The strain made Terra's entire body tremble, the hand she had loosely holding Raven’s squeezed and she cried out, digging as deep as she could to find the power she needed. There was a small sound, like a few handfuls of stones rolling suddenly and then a tiny shaft of light broke into their little bubble.

Terra's hand fell limply, and she panted, a cold sweat breaking out all over. Raven looked up at the hole for a second before her attention snapped back down to Terra.

“Hey. Hey, stay with me. I need you awake until the others find us.” Raven pleaded as she gently tapped on Terra's cheek.

Terra fought unconsciousness, her eyes nearly rolling back a few times before Raven’s little taps helped her snap back. Her gaze was far off and she looked so impossibly drained.

“Wh-why..?” Terra muttered.

“I’m scared…” It was almost a breath, and for a second Terra wasn't sure she even heard it.

“Scared?”

“That you won't wake up...I can't heal you right now…” Raven’s brow creased with worry and Terra smiled sleepily.

“Talk to me…”

“What?”

“I know you're quiet, but if you keep talking to me, maybe I won't pass out.” Terra weakly shrugged as if to joke and added.

“And maybe it'll help your cause if you suck up a little.” That made Raven smile a little and she huffed a bit at Terra's antics.

“So, you want me to kiss ass?”

“After all the shit my self-worth’s been through in the last few days I think I could really use some honest ass kissing, yeah…”

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes, still smiling.

“Well, uh. You want honesty? I don't think I could ever stand to be in this scenario with any other person ever.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m basically on top of you. There's less space further down near our feet so my legs are pretty much trapped tangled in yours and my hips are pretty much pinned to your lower stomach. If it was anyone else under me I think I’d want to separate my soul from my body again.”

“That’s actually really flattering but…” Terra trailed off making Raven worry.

“...but?”

Terra sighed before answering, her hand now idly holding Raven’s.

“It’s probably the literal worst thing for me to do but after all of this, it’s really hard for me to not...feel something, for you. I’m afraid that I’m doing some kind of rebound bullshit from Slade to you and the smart side of me knows that's not a good idea for me right now.” Terra spoke with a little more energy now but with an almost pained tone. Her inner conflict fully on display for Raven.

“I agree.” Was all Raven said for a second, making Terra look at her funny before she realized that her response was incredibly confusing.

“I mean, I agree with the rebound thing being a bad idea.” She clarified and instantly felt Terra's body sink with a deep sigh like she had been struck by something.

“But that might not be what’s happening either. I won't lie, I’m basically the least knowledgeable person when it comes to relationship stuff, but I think it would be a good idea to stay regular friends for a while, so you have time to deal with everything and get over Slade.” That made Terra's eyes narrow and Raven quickly averted her gaze.

“You say that like once I’m ok we're going to date or something…”

“Maybe…”

“Wait what?! Seriously?”

“I’m not going to lie, there's something small I feel for you that's not quite the same as what I feel for the others. I’m not entirely sure what it is yet, but I do feel something. I actually like holding your hand and sometimes I want to hold you. I never really want to hold anyone ever…” Raven was a little pink in the cheeks now and Terra wasn't far behind. The empath squeezed Terra's hand ever so slightly.

“It’s not always the safest idea for me to explore my emotions because of my powers...but after you’ve had some time to make sure you're ok, I’d like to explore this feeling with you…”

“That's great but it's getting really hard to not try to kiss you right now…” Terra admitted flatly, and Raven’s eyes widened.

Terra tried not to panic, at the vagueness of Raven’s reaction and what it could mean. But her fears were quickly dashed when Raven’s expression relaxed, and she closed her eyes and leaned in. Terra froze. All her racing thoughts came to a screeching halt as Raven moved in closer. With her pulse thundering in her ears, face bright red, Terra closed her eyes and waited.

Soft, warm lips gently touched her forehead and normally a simple kiss on the forehead would be a massive disappointment given that Terra was expecting a kiss on the lips. But even with a bit of disappointment, knowing how Raven felt about physical contact made this simple act of affection for more meaningful.

When the warmth stopped, and Raven pulled away, Terra opened her eyes and just sort of stared for a second.

“Sorry. That's going to have to hold you over for a while.” Raven tried to hide how flushed she was but even with all her control her tone still wavered, and Terra smiled.

“I’ll take it.”

Just then Terra's attention snapped up to the ceiling of Raven’s barrier and Raven leaned on her left arm to turn and look as well.

“What is it?”

“The others found us. The vibrations feel like a dog...now a huge man or something moving to rocks above us.”

“Garfield…”

“Feels like Starfire, maybe Jaime is helping. Not sure what the others are doing. I think Nightwing is trying to help dig too. Hard to tell.”

“Don't strain yourself.”

“Feeling the earth is something I can do while asleep. It’s like breathing for me, just a little harder when I'm this worn out.” Terra reassured. Raven nodded and looked back up. She couldn't see a difference, but she also had no idea how far under they were or what exact direction the others were digging from.

In this scenario, Raven was basically blind and limited due to her own fatigue and the need to maintain the barrier. She had to trust Terra and the others.

The stone on her forehead glowed for a moment and Raven’s expression hardened ever so slightly. Terra caught it from the corner of her eye while watching the ceiling.

“What's wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Just Dad…”

Terra's eyes narrowed for a moment before she got an idea.

“Hey, Trigun. I bet you love seeing your 'little girl' smooching and having such a great supportive effect on little ol’ me.”

The stone glowed again, and this time Raven smiled.

“He really hates you and that I let you touch me at all. So that's definitely going to happen more.”

“Perfect.”

\--

About a half hour of digging later and a very tired Beastboy finally pulled off a large stone to find Raven’s barrier.

“Raven! Terra!?” he yelled, his concern kicked into high gear now that he had hope. This also spurred on the others and in seconds enough rubble was cleared to allow Raven to let down her barrier. The second she did, Raven nearly collapsed and knowing that she was safe now, Terra finally let go and slipped into unconsciousness.

“Raven, Terra. Are you alright?!” Kori reached forward to catch Raven as she failed to stand.

“Tired…” Raven muttered before also passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
